sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Punch the mongoose
"Im Vexia's fastest hero, make your you rember the name Thunder Puch after Im done with you. Lets Get To It!" '''-Thunder Punch the mongoose''' 'BIO' Name:'''Thunder Punch the mongoose '''Real Name: Theroy Shock (his true name that he was given by his real mother) Species: Vexian / Hybrid Age: '''15 (ages to 17 my in comics) '''Type: '''power & speed '''Home: '''Mystic Jungle '''Weapon: '''Gothlet Gloves '''Occupation: Demolitionist (at times for money) and Hero Romantic Intrests: Sara the Seedrian(deceased), currently Venus The Tiger/Leopard (Baine_The_Hedgehog's character) Likes: Running, sparining, helping his friends, gardining with Sara, messing with Dark Storm and Fire Arm. Visiting möbius from time to time Dislikes: Metal thunder rods, His step-father, Chaos, fixing other peoples problems, people wasting his time, Eastern Vexian territories, 'Family' Father: Shock the mongoose Mother: '''Mellody the fox '''Real Brother: Theodric the fox Foster Parents: Coal and Inferna Foster Brothers: '''Fire Arm and Volco the fire hedgehogs '''Brother/clone: Dark Ace the Mongoose 'Appearance: Hedgehog look' Thunder Punch has yellow fur with a red scarf from his biological mother. He has special gloves that let him control his elemental ability. His purple shoes can resist many elements he walks on. They contain a thunder bolt sighn in the side of them. He has 3 spikes and blue hair. On each spike a blue stripe runs on it. He has a fox like tail from his mother's side and quils from his father's side. He has red rings around his hand given to him by the Fire Hedgehog Tribe so he can cast out alittle bit of fire magic. 'Appearance: Mongoose look' In this look thunder punch gets rid of his fake spikes and keeps his bed head look. He has 2 red ear rings and has a square ring attached to his shoes. In this look is is more mongoose like and thus gets his cheek fur back. In this look Thunder Punch is older and more mature (this look takes place after the event of Sara's death). He also wears two red gauges in his ear. 'Personality ect...' Nick name: TP Species: He is a mixture of hedgehog, fox and mongoose but takes his grandmother's species name which is a mongoose. Personality: lazy at times and layback but will take action if his friends or family is in danger or to help himself. 'History' Thunder punch is a mistake in time. His parents were great engineers that were the family friends towards Sonic and the Royal family. They were working on a device that could literately open holes in dimensions. During this time a prophet spoke of a great terror tat will be raised within the Royal family and will bring the demise of Möbius. The vision lead to fear and uncertainty until the final assassination of the Royal family. When the Shocks found out that the prophet spoke of their still unborn child they went into hiding knowing that the murders would come after them to kill their still unborn child. On the 7th day on the run, Kristina gave birth to Thunder Punch; he was yellow and full of energy. When they made it to their secret lab they found out that a time ripple would happen in less than two days! His parents were also told by the Royal prophet (a survivor from the Royal family assassination) told them that he went back in time to tell King Sonic to use the Tachyon Chamber to change history and to save the future. They knew that their life as a family would disappear due to the change in the timeline. So the put Thunder Punch in a space time capsule to send him through space and time so he would live on and so he could exist in the world. He was sent back through time and was sent to an alternate dimension. They also made themselves space time pods but they never made it to that dimension. The time capsule was age proof so he stayed a newborn the whole trip. There he crash landed and was found by a scientist called Dr. Ecomori. He spent years trying to open the capsule and copy Thunder punch's DNA. On the last try he used a DNA electron laser using that dimensions mystic jewels called Monster Gems. His plan failed and caused his DNA to fuse with a snake making him Thunder Punch’s natural enemy. The ray also sent Mobians DNA across that world thus turning all the animals on that planet to Mobians. The lab where the accident happened was frozen for another 10,000 years until the fire hedgehog tribe awoken the lab thus freeing the doctor and finally freeing the capsule in which Thunder punch was cared in. Most of his childhood he was raised by a fire hedgehog family. 'Abilities' He can controle lightning and is very fast. However due to him being adopted by fire hedgehog he has great strenght thus gives the hint punch in his name. 'Skills' He may be fast but can only hit his famous speed of light in Nine tails mode, so in his normal form he is a fighting tyep who excells in had in had combat and even though he has longe long range attacks they are very weak and are mostly used for distractions. His signaature move is...well his name, a charged up fist full of neutrons and electrons ready to burst ( Its called thunder punch). 'Forms' His strongest form is his nine tailed hyper form. Thunder Punch turns bright sparkling yellow and his hair turns back into flowing hair like quills with red highlites. In this form T.P can finally hit the sound barrier. He wields the powers of Kron himself and in this form each one of his tails carry two or one elemental ability. T.P can only obtain this form when he obtains all the monster gems and when all 4 master gems form the Kron emerald. Thunder Punch once again can fly, has super strength and is invulnerable. However this form lasts a very short time and once one tail is used it disappears until only one is left, plus once T.P turns back ,unlike his super form, he is drained of energy and can only control the monsters a while before they soon turn back into gems. 'Monster Gem User' Thunder Punch is a monster gem user. He can summon the monster within the gems and make them obey his command. He mostly uses the yellow thunder monster gem. It was the exact same gem that Dr. Eco used to experiment it on Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch's own lightning abilities originated from this yellow gem. Thunder Punch can control Zermo (the Thunder Centipede) the best. Zermo is the monster from the yellow monster gem 'Weaknesses' He gets really sick from magnets and magnetic fields. He can easily get traped in an electrical current if in his lightning dash. Thunder Punch is very full of himself and thus charging in without knowing the consequences. Thunder Punch is bad at fighting any tribe with a elemental metal user due to them being very strong and cancelling any of his lightning moves. 'Friends/Allies' Blue Jay the Blue Bird Darkstorm the porcupine Wing the flying Squirrel Mimi the Hedgehog Sara the Seedrian (deceased in vision comic series) Lemony the Butterfly Allen Mosquito Vallery the Hedgehog Mai the cat Bermy Bee Rodney The Rhino Octo Octupus 'Mobian friends' Baine The Hedgehog Venus The Tiger/leopard Judas the wolf Sam the Rabbit Dash the turtle Macca the firefox Static the Cat River the Echidna 'Rivals' Dark Ace the mongoose Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog(other Dimension) Silver The Hedgehog (other Dimension) Knuckles the echidna (other Dimension) Jacob the Hedgehog Rodney The Rhino 'Foes/Villans' Dr. Eco Dr.Eggman/past Kilam sacul the human Freddy The Hedgehog Rachel the Racoon Inari Kyuubi the Fox Narcro Darkenson the Echidna Ace The Hawk Shadow the hedgehog (other Dimension) Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light Story Apperences Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) Rise of The Dark Echidnas: Dark Storm's memories of Sorrow RP Sonic Fan Character High School(Free-join RP) Summer Vacation Rp ' Theme Song ' ''Relationships *Thunder Punch and Blue Jay are very close friends. Thunder Punch saved him when he got lost in the forest. The two made a pact to stop Dr. Eco's plans and would alwasys have eachother's back. Thunder punch always seems to accidentally destroy Blue Jay's inventions and never takes in what Blue Jay tells him. Their relationship is like Sonic's and Tails' in alot of ways and shows that their friendship will last a very long time. *Thumder Punch has a sister named Grace. Grace is a female clone of Thunder Punch. They are the best of friend because even though Dr. Eco made her for evil she still had T.P's mind set of right from wrong. Thunder Punch is very protective of his twin clone sister and can and will go great leangths to keep her safe. Grace looks up to him thus T.P returns it in a form of brotherly love (even though Thunder Punch never had a sister growing up). Thunder Punch will really get aggravated if Grace is hit on by aggressive guys and feels uncomfortable, he will also get really mad at Dr. Eco when he is trying to trick her back into he evil ways. Thunder punch will do almost anything to keep Grace safe and out of trouble. *Thunder Punch and his older step brother Fire Arm have a complicated relationship. When Thunder Punch and Fire Arm were young they were great rivals and always tried to out-best each other. When they hit their teenage years things started to drift. The Fire Hedgehog tribe elects a new guardian of their master monster gem. They chose Thunder Punch but he refused and decided to leave the tribe. Fire Arm who always wanted the task was forever mad at Thunder Punch. He was angry that Thunder Punch didn’t except the task at hand and to make madders worse he left the Fire Hedgehog tribe! This event is why Thunder Punch and Fire Arm don’t get along. Only Blue Jay , Thunder Punch’s and Fire Arm’s child hood friend, can keep them together during their missions together. T.P still loves his brother and teases him every time they meet! *Thunder Punch's love life has been through many twists and turns. In Thunder Punch's classical years he met a dimensional rift Seedrian Sara and fell for her. Unfortunately Sara was brutally murdered by the hands of Kilam Sacul and Thunder Punch promised himself to never love again and loses someone to that monster. Then in the first time in Vexia's recorded history the planet was connected to it's parallel cousin Mobius. Thunder Punch was forbidden to go into the dimension due to a frear of a space time rift (since Thunder Punch is really a mobian from a deleted time line). But, he did it any, He landed in Station square and caused quite a havoc with the city's citizens. Thunder Punch ran inside a closed Cafe to hid from the angry pedestrians. He didn't notice that a young teenage mobian girl named Venus, she was closing up for the day but forgot to lock the door and boy did she get a surprise. Thunder Punch turned around and instantly fell for her. Thunder Punch and Venus both like each other but its sorta complicated. Thunder Punch may be a sparky and outgoing Vexian but when it comes to relationships he is as shy as a mouse. Thunder Punch will protect Venus at all cost to make sure nothing bad will happen to her like what happened to Sara. Thunder Punch and Venus are both shy when they are together but all they need is a simple push in the right direction (and to stay away from Mimi ). '''Thunder Punch E.X.E (a.k.a Anti-Thunder Punch)' Thunder Punch e.x.e is a evil/version of T.P. He thrives on killing and bathing in his Victim's blood. He came In to being when T.P had to use a Christ weapon (go to my wiki for more info). Thunder Punch E.X.E was so power full that it took Kilam and Malik (two Christ weapon wielders) to stop him. Thunder Punch E.X.E has 4 tails making him a median between T.P's normal and Super forms. Thunder Punch E.X.E can't however use monster gems, so when he comes into contact with them he turns to normal Thunder Punch. His thurst for blood and hunger for pain make him a dasterdly foe. Thunder Punch and Thnder Punch e.x.e split from another when he was dipped in the octorian pools of purity. T.P defeted his evil self in his nine tails form and sent him to the Dark Void. 'Games' ' ' ''Vexia Riders Board: Thunder Wing Type: Speed Speed: 10 Boost: 8 Curve: 5 Limit: 7 Air: 5 Power: 8 'Fun Facts''' *Thunder Punch started my sonic fan character world and ideas during my 6th grade years *He was originaly blue with yellow highlights (but who hasn't done that before) * Thunder Punch's name was originally Sparks but I decided to change that in 7th grade due to how “original” that name was * Thunder Punch's sidekick was an old idea of a character of mine. His name was Marven, he was a long lost brother of tails with 3 tails. * Thunder Punch recently was added to my comic book series called ''Vision, ''which is a still working progress and my show up here * Thunder Punch actually has no quils! His so called "spikes" are just hair that he puts jell in. *thunder Punch is actually banished from the Fire Hedgehog tribe and isn't allowed to come back (unless on holidays or tribal events) due to him neglecting his tribal duties *Thunder Punch's age is changed every year so it is always 1 year shorter than mine! (Until he hits 18) *Thunder Punch's destiny is to one day destroy Möbius and cause the apocalyps there. Art Gallery Thunder Punch like a boss.png Thunder Punch's history 2.png|Thunder Punch's last version (T.P's history pic 2) Thunder Punch the new version.png T.P.jpg|Thunder Punch's "Too slow taunt" Qwer.png|FurryDall maker Thunder Punch SAM 0108.jpg|Thunder Punch fan art by Staticat Scan 2.jpg Thunder Punch 2.png|Thunder Punch with a monster gem Thunder Punch and Sara.jpg|Thunder Punch and Sara the Seedrian Thunder punch request.png|Thunder Punch fan art by SKF92 TP-bio-chart.png Thunder punch- sonic riders style.png T.P Version 2.png Thunder Punch e.x.e.jpg|Thunder Punch e.x.e Mature picture of Thunder Punch -Complete-.jpg Chibe me and T.P.png|Chibe Me & Thunder Punch THUNDER AND ACE GAME.jpg|Thunder Punch and Dark Ace's video game Thunder Punch mongoose version.jpg Thunder Punch X Venus 2.jpg|Venus & Thunder Punch couple pic|link=Venus The Tiger/Leopard Thunder Punch X Venus 1 -fail-.jpg|Venus & Thunder Punch couple pic 2|link=Venus The Tiger/Leopard Thunder Punch X Sara.png|Sara and T.P by Baine Colored gift 2.jpg Merry christmas by sovash.png|Happy Holidays from Thunder Punch and the Gang Thunderpunch.png Thunder Punch old look vs New Look.jpg|Thunder Punch's diffrent looks Thunder Punch logo.png|Thunder Punch logo Jungal Grinding colored.png|Thunder Punch Grinding in the comic series Jungle Mayhem T.P and Spike.jpg|Thunder Punch and Spike (my two main mascots for my Vision comic series) Thunder Punch's history.png|Old versions of Thunder Punch Venus X thunder Punch couple pictures.jpg|Thunder Punch X Venus Couple pics Category:Adopted Category:Orphan Category:Lightning powers Category:Power type characters Category:Teenager Category:Hybrids Category:Monster Gem user Category:Vexian Category:Speed type characters Category:Good Category:Mongoose Category:Sovash100 character Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Sovash100 stuff Category:Yellow Category:Speed type Category:Speed